Pregunte sin pena Ann
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Detrás de las cámaras II. Bienvenidos al programa donde la verdad es revelada, y sino... pues al menos que haya un poco de risas. Proxima entrevista: Hermione. r/r
1. Default Chapter

**Entrevistas.**

**Pregunte sin pena Ann.**

_Ann: Entrevistadora._

_Jim: Productor._

_Richard: Director._

**Capítulo 1- Entrevista 115- Harry James Potter.**

Richard: No te olvides Ann, Harry Potter es un hombre muy importante.

Ann: No te preocupes Rich little boy. Yo me sé controlar.

Richard: Me refiero a que lo respetes.

Ann: Claro, ante las cámaras no hago nada.

Richard: Y detrás tampoco.

Ann: No te enceles my rich little guy. Tú siempre eres y serás el primero en la lista.

Harry: Buenas ^^

Ann: OH my gosh, that's a real man (Todos la miraron extrañados) Digo... He... Que gusto tenerte con nosotros Harry, soy Ann, yo te entrevistaré.

Harry: Es un placer Ann Que mosca le picó a esta

Ann: Ay pero que encanto, no te preocupes que las preguntas son cortas ¿Verdad Jim?

Jim: Bueno, de hecho este es el programa con más preguntas, es que le agregamos unas de sus fanáticas. Tengo tantas que tuve que decirle a Richard que quemara algunas, ya sabes, no eran como para él. Recuerda que sólo tiene 17 añitos.

Harry: O_O

Ann: (Miró a Harry desconcertada) Ejem... Jim voy a matarte Pero no son difíciles... (No pa' que) Ven dulzura, para que te cambies esa ropa.

Richard: Recuérdate de dejar que se vista (Cerró la puerta) ... Solo...

**En el vestidor**

Ann: Toma lindo. Ponte esto.

Harry: ...

Ann: ¿Qué esperas?

Harry: Es que creo que quisiera cambiarme solo... Sabes... Privacidad.

Ann: AHHHHH, claro Pero que torpe soy Alone claro.

Harry: Sí, alone, como le digas (Ya vete) ¿Y esta es la que me va a entrevistar? Ahora sí que estoy mal

Hermione: ¡Hola Harry! (Se sonroja) lo siento, no sabía...

Harry: No te preocupes, ven acá (N/A: Lo demás se deja para detrás de las cámaras)

*Entrevista 115- Harry Potter* 

Ann: Muy buenas noches, Bienvenidos al programa "Pregunte sin pena Ann" Mi nombre es Ann y soy vuestra anfitriona. Hoy tendremos a n invitado muy especial... Al joven y famoso ¿Cómo se llamaba? ... AH ¡Sí! Harry Potter. Un chico que es más famoso que el trasero de Gilderoy Lockhart, por una hermosa cicatriz en la frente. Pero el caso es que no hemos venido a contar su vida sino... (Dijo en voz baja) a revelar datos secretos. Entonces ¡Démosle la Bienvenida a Harry!

(Harry entró saludando con una sonrisa)

Ann: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry: Bien muy bien.

Ann: ¿Qué se siente estar en tu primera entrevista?

Harry: No lo sé, aún no comienza.

Ann: Ha Ha (Típica respuesta) Bien, Harry, haremos una variedad de cosas divertidas pero primero let's start with the questions. Eres muy famoso por haber derrotado a Voldie (Todos se asombraron) varias veces, pero... ¿Tenés esa misma fama en los estudios?

Harry: No, la verdad no soy muy buen estudiante, pero tampoco es que soy el peor de todos. Teniendo una amiga como Hermione es imposible ser el peor.

Ann: ¿le debes a ella un 20?

Harry: Sí, muchos. Ella me ayuda mucho, siempre ha sido muy paciente conmigo y con Ron.

Ann: ¿Cuál es la clase con la que más te identificas?

Harry: Bueno... Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras, como siempre me la paso en una sola pelea con Voldemort.

Ann: ¿Qué se siente ser famoso, como influye la fama en tu vida?

Harry: este... La fama pues es algo fastidiosa. Sobre too si los primeros once años de tu vida has sido totalmente ignorado. Cuando pisé por primera vez el caldero chorreante y todo el mundo me reconoció me sentí muy extraño. Es difícil vivir con la fama, si hablas con una chica lo malinterpretan y dicen que sales con ella. Sacan toda clase de rumores y eso tiende a cansar. Pero bueno, ya me he acostumbrado.

Ann: Yea... That's true ¿Tienes girlfriend?

Harry: La verdad no, estoy apunto.

Ann: ¿A quién te le liaste?

Harry: No puedo decirlo, me mataría. Es secreto confidencial.

Ann: ¿Cómo conquistas a una chica?

Harry: Creo... Bueno, para mí la mirada es esencial, tienes que mirarla de tal manera que ella se sienta a gusto y no amenazada. Los detalles también son muy importantes, que si las flores, los bombones, las palabras bonitas... Todo eso es esencial. Y tiene que hacerla sentir que sólo tienes ojos para ella.

Ann: What a cute guy! ¿Y en la intimidad...?

Harry:... La intimidad... Bueno... Tienes que estar a la altura de ella, digo, hacer lo que estén dispuestos a hacer, no puedes obligarla a nada. Es importante que los dos estén de acuerdo con lo que hacen, porque luego no hay vuelta atrás.

Ann: You're right baby. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de una mujer?

Harry: Su mirada. Son tan penetrantes, sensuales, provocativas y dulces, te hacen sentir muy bien.

Ann: ¿Angelitas o diablitas?

Harry: ...? Angelitas, las inocentes siempre son más difíciles de conquistar y son realmente un amor. Son dulces e incapaces de engañarte. Por algo son ángeles ¿No?

Ann: ¿Cómo estás en tu vida sentimental?

Harry: Muy bien, con la chica con la cual salgo, es muy dulce y atenta. Tenemos buena conexión y nos conocemos lo suficiente como para llevar una buena relación.

Ann: My gosh ¿Who's that gurl? Como las prefieres ¿Duras o suavecitas?

Harry: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ann: ¿A qué crees man? OH c'mon tell us, what do you think?

Harry: ...

Ann: Las mujeres, hombre. Válgame... Es como la pregunta de las angelitas y diablitas, era solo para ver que respondías, pero ya sabemos que duras. Ha Ha. Continuemos ¿qué opinas de tus amigos?

Harry: Bueno Ron es muy buen amigo. A veces tenemos roces... Pero después todo vuelve a la normalidad, y Hermione... Ella es una gran chica, una buena amiga y muy confiable.

Ann: You wanna get dirrty wiht her?

"Harry: ¿Ah?

Ann: Nothing cute thing ¿Cuál es tu apodo más vergonzoso?

Harry: ¿Apodo vergonzoso? ¿de verdad tengo que decirlo? Pues... nubecita.

Ann: Ha Ha ¿Y por qué nubecita?

Harry: Porque aparte de ser tan blanco, siempre ando en las nubes.

Ann: Vaya... He He. Bueno, ahora quiero darle la bienvenida a alguien muy especial para ti, que te ha ayudado y apoyado a lot. Saludemos gratamente a ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué onda guey?

Ron: Hey Ann, pues bien. Aquí mentalizando. Epalex Harry.

Harry: ¿Qué hay Ron?

Ron: Nada, igual que tú.

Ann: Ok. Chicos, ahora que estáis juntos, let me preguntar something. For you Ron, ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor amigo de un chico de tal fama como lo es Harry?

Ron: Es un horror. Simplemente nos peleamos por culpa de la fama, los rumores llegan a ser destructores. Pero no vale, tengo al mejor amigo.

Ann: Ay... cry. Te doy permiso.

Ron: Que va... De gay no tengo nada más que el cabello.

Ann: Hey, Macho Macho man ¿Eh? Show me how macho you are.

Ron: ¿Y como?

Ann: No sé, tú eres el macho.

Harry: Dale Ron (Harry le da un puño en el hombro) llora.

Ron: %'#@''% man ¿Qué onda?, no me siento bien.

Harry: Pues siéntate bien.

Ann: Uy chicos, parecéis crías, bien, continúo ¿Han sido rivales por una chica?

Ron: Claro, hemos sido amiiiiiiiiiiiigos y rivales...

Harry: No empieces Ron, esa novela muggle te afectó el cerebro.

Ron: Está bueno pues. Sí, hemos sido rivales dos veces, una por Lavender y 

otra por Hermione.

Ann: Jo tíos pero si es vuesta mejor amiga.

Ron: Bueno pero la tía se puso buena, somos hombres ¿No?

Ann: Así se dice Macho man. Ok, let me see... ¿Cómo imaginan su relaci'n en unos cuantos años?

Harry: Pues no sé... Ron lleno de bebés y yo siendo el padrino solterón.

Ron: Tienes razón, yo también tengo esa visión, pero note preocupes man, serás libre de estar con la mujer que quieras, te hartas de una y vas con otra. Además que te prometo que le pondré tu nombre a uno de mis hijos.

Harry: ¿Harry James Weasley? Pobre el niño Ron...

Ron: Bueno no es m culpa mía que te hayan puesto ese nombre.

Ann: Hullo!

Harry: Nah Ron, si te la pasas quejándote del tuyo a cada rato.

Ann: Hello!

Ron: Sí, pero hace cinco minutos creías que tu nombre era realmente hermoso.

Ann: ¡Hola!

Harry: ¡Claro que no! Me parece un nombre normal igual que el tuyo.

Ann: Hi, Hello, Hullo, Hola, marhaba salam alekom, Ciao, Konnichiwa, Buenas.

Harry: Lo sentimos Ann

Ron: Bah, claro que no. ¡Mentiroso!

Ann: Ok, chicos me encantan sus riñas pero quisiera darle la bienvenida a la dulce e inteligente Hermione Granger, Un aplauso ¿cómo andas Hermione?

Hermione: Never better.

Ron: Otra gringa.

Ann: Bueno 'Mione, dime ¿qué se siente ser la mejor amiga de este chico?

Hermione: Absolutamente bien. El es un chico con un gran talento e imaginación, claro que muchas veces anda en las nubes. Pero es muy buen amigo, te hace sentir muy bien y es de lo más tierno.

Ann: Muy buenas opiniones Harry. Echooooooooooo. ¿Cómo te trata linda, te tiene respeto por ser mujer?

Hermione: Con respecto a las mujeres Harry es muy cuidadoso, y bueno conmigo lo ha sido. El que sea su amiga no implica que me deba tratar como lo que sea.

Ann: Wakari mashita, ¿Cuál ha sido su momento más íntimo?

Hermione: Uy, eso creo que no puedo responderlo.

Ann: Quiere decir que existe uno muy íntimo.

Hermione: sí, uno muy íntimo.

Ann: ¿Harry?

Harry: ¿Bromeas? No lo voy a decir.

Ann: Bueno chicos, entonces podemos proseguir, el último invitado del dí de hoy, démosle la bienvenida a Draco Malfoy.

Harry: ¿Quéééééééééééééé?

Ron: Ah???????????????????

Hermione: What?????????????????

Ann: ¿Cómo estás Draco?

Draco: Ja, muy bien. Claro, que ya no porque vi la repugnante cara de Potty, Wesel y la sangre sucia de Granger, pero de resto, de maravilla.

Ann: Bueno, entonces es cierto que su relación no es nada buena...

Draco: Más correcta imposible nena.

Ann: Bien Draco, ¿Cómo empezó esta rivaldad?

Draco: Bueno, eso fue culpa de Potter, yo le ofrecí mi amistad y él la rechazó, y quien rechaza a Draco Malfoy será su enemigo de por vida.

Ann: ¿cómo está eso de que lo rechazaste Harry?

Harry: ¿Cómo qué cómo? Este chavo es el tipo más sangrón y amargado de todo el mundo, no hace más que fastidiar y parece un pollito desplumado.

Ann: ¿Es cierto eso Draco?

Draco: Positivo, exceptuando lo del pollito desplumado, es que lo que pasa es que él no se ha visto en un espejo, parece una vaca deshidratada.

Harry: ¿por qué lo invitaron?, ya arruinó el día, bueno la noche.

Hermione: Ush, vete por donde viniste Malfoy.

Draco: Tú cállate sangre sucia. No fastidies más de lo que ya en sí es tu presencia.

Ann: Bueno ya basta chicos, prosigamos con la segunda parte del programa. Harry, hemos aceptado hacer unas preguntillas de tus fans. Aquí te las leo. **Beli tu fan number 1 dice:** ¿Tienes e-mail? Puedo mandarte mis fotos, porque soy más bella que todas las nacas de mi país.

Harry: ¿E-mail?

Hermione: Tecnología muggle utilizada principalmente como medio de comunicación, se realiza a través del internet, existen variedades de páginas especializadas en ello. Aunque a veces sólo se suelen enviar mensajes tontos y sin sentido que hacen que la gente pierda tiempo...

Harry: Ok, gracias Hermy, no, no tengo e-mail Beli... 

Ann: **La lok eNaMorAda dE Harry dice:** Te amooooooooooooooooo Harry, eres todo para mí, eres todo un bombón, quiéreme a mí. No quieras a Cho ni a Hermione ni mucho menos a Ginny A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos aquí en tu club de fans?

Harry: No creo que pueda, ahora estoy estudiando. Tal vez luego.

Ann: **Marilok dice:** Eres un papito ¿Cómo haces para mantener esa figura?

Harry: ¿Figura? ¿qué figura?, si tu piensas que tengo una, bueno con el Quiddich y la cargadera de libros.

Ann: **Vane tu corazoncito dice:** ¿Por qué te gusta Cho o por qué te gustó? Esa tipa es una ridícula.

Harry: Bueno... la verdad no sé por qué me gustó, ella era como una especie de veela para mí, pero creo que sólo fue atracción física.

Ann: **Hermione de Potter dice: **Hola Harry, soy yo Hermione...

Hermione: ¿Qué queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Ann: (Siguió leyendo) quería decirte que ya me digas de una buena vez que me amas, dímelo que ya no aguanto más ni un minuto sin ti. Te necesito Harry por favor, ya deja a esas perritas de Lavender y Parvati y ámame.

Harry: Bueno Hermy yo...

Hermione: ¿Y piensas responder? Sbes perfectamente que esa no soy yo...

Harry: Bueno, pero igual. Hace tiempo que dejé a Lavender y a Parvati lejos...

Hermione: Basta Harry, no sigas. Me voy a terminar yendo de aquí.

Harry: está bien Herms, ya me detuve.

Ann: Bueno, la última pregunta **Karolok la lok más lok dic:** ¿Cuál es la mejor cogida que has tenido?

Harry: Vaya pregunta... Bueno...

Hermione: Ejem... No irás a responder.

Ron: Ándale tío, la cosa se está poniendo buena.

Harry: Bueno... Maldita sea, no me recuerdo, lo que sé es que era una %'@#''% porque lo único que quería conmigo era %'@#"%

Ann: Ha ha ha, bueno Harry doumo arigatou gozaimasu. Prosigamos con la tercera parte del programa. El concurso. Estas chicas Harry, son tus fans número uno, y han hecho una canción relatando cosas sobre ti, la que mejor lo haga se gana un beso tuyo.

Hermione: ¿Qué??????????????? A ver si entendí, la ridícula que cante una estúpida canción y baile como la propia %'@#''% va a besar a Harry así porque sí.

Harry: Cálmate Herms, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Ann: Lo siento Harry, pero firmaste sin leer.

Hermione: ¿Cómo es eso posible? QUÉ TE HE ENSEÑADO YO N TODOS LOS MALDITOS AÑOS DE TU FAMA. AY HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: Tranquilízate Hermy.

Hermione: Y DE PASO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME???????????? PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE SOY.

Ann: empecemos.

Hermione: Me rehúso.

Ann: La primera concursante, Marilok, adelante.

Marilok: Muchas gracias, DIOS MÍO, ES ÉL, DE VERDAD ES ÉL.

Hermione: Ni te atrevas niñita.

Marilok: (Le saca la lengua) una faldita corta vale más que una cara bonita. Esto te lo dedico Harry, ay Dios mío, no puedo creerlo, realmente es él.

Ann: Te agradeceríamos que empezaras.

Mariloka: (Rap) El día más bello del mes de Julio

Es el 31 porque nació este chulo

A los poco meses de vida queda huérfano

Por culpa de un ser de %'@#''%

Pero la vida es así de %'@#''%

Porque %'@#''% y porque %'@#''%

Las desgracias cayeron sobre él

Pero no lo pudieron detener

Siguió creciendo y se volvió un papito rico

Lo sé porque sólo hay que mirarlo 

Para darse cuenta de que no busca %'@#''% de %'@#''%

Si no fuera por él

No estaría aquí, compartiendo con ustedes par de %'@#''%

Sin cerebro.

A los 15 se dio su primer latazo

Que duró más que un año

A los 16 se %'@#''% a una %'@#''%

Porque después de todo las %'@#''% siempre se dejan %'@#''%

Ann: Bueno, creo que es suficiente con eso.

Ron: Jolín tío, que chava...

Ann: La siguiente.

Petrushka: (Música lenta) Detrás de una mirada

Hay un hermoso corazón

Detrás de una FAma, hay un amor

Es Haaaaaaaaarry

El que me roba el corazón

Es Haaaaaaaaaaarry

El que me atrapa sin razóoooooooooooooooooooooooooo-on

Lo aaaaaaaaamooooooooooooooooo, quiero que me

Beseeeeeeeeeeeeee y me tome entre sus brazoooooooos

Sus ojos verdes me MAtan

Cuando los miro en una revista

Deliiiiiiiiiiiiroooooooooooooooooooooooo

Porque lo aaaaaaaaaamooooooooo, lo necesiiiiiiiiiiiiiitooooooooooo

Porque me da la gaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaa

De no dejárselo a la mayonesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Porque él es para miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y sólo para miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y sólo hay una miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ann: Muchas gracias, la siguiente Que va, una peor que otraY la última.

Voldie: (Transfor) No te lo había dichoooooooo

Pero estás hecho todo un papito

Mi nombre es Voldie, el rey, digo la reina de las tinieblas

Y de tu corazón babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

You're everything for meeeeeeeeeeeeee

And I'm everything for youuuuuuu

So let's get DIRRTY

C'mon baby, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

You and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Are meant to beeeeeeeeeeeeee

Togetherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yeaaa

Draco: (Ríe) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE INSPIRACIÓN LES PRODUCES POTTER.

Ann: (Risa nerviosa) Bueno Harry, tú elijes.

Hermione: A ESO LE LLAMAN CANTAR????????????? NO SABEN CANTAR, ESCUCHEN ESTO. 

Harry: Hermy por favor no...

Hermione: Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llegó, por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió, iluminando mis noches vacías a-aaaaas. Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambió, supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor, que para siempre seríamos dooooooooooooo-u-ooooos, enamora-ados...

Ann: Bueno creo que es suficiente para saber que Hermione fue la ganadora, estupendo Hermione, te has ganado el beso de Harry, Para que no reclames

Harry: ¿En público?

Ann: Pos claro hombre, si no sería mala onda. Move on, kiss her now.

Harry: (Se acerca  la besa)

(Cinco minutos después)

Hermione: Vaya ese es el mejor beso que me...

Harry: Que te han dado.

Hermione: Oh, sí claro, que me HAN dado Uff, porque si decía has...

Ron: Óyeme Harry, que beso, podrías al menos imi...

Harry: (Le tapa la boca a Ron) Evita comentarios.

Ann: Bueno chicos ya estamos culminando el programa. Así que no vuelvan a pelearse. Como la cuarta y última parte del programa tenemos una invitada adicional, una hermanita más para ti Harry. Aplausos par Virginia Weasley.

Ginny: Hola chicos (Se sonroja al ver a Harry)

Todos: O_O ¿Ginny?

Ginny: AYYYY NO, DE SEGURO SE ME OLVIDÓ PONERME MAQUILLAJE...

Harry: Bueno, no... La verdad lo decíamos porque eres más inesperada que Malfoy...

Draco: El inesperado aquí es Wesel, ¿No tenías que trabajar para ganarte a la chica del día?

Ron: ¿Y tú no tenías que hacerle un stripteese a Snape?

Draco: ¿cuál es tu problema Wesel? Potty te quitó la novia de nuevo, o peor, aún sigues enamorado de la sangre sucia de Granger JAJAJAJAJAJA

Ginny: Draco, tú que eres sincero, ¿Se me corrió el rimel?

Draco: Mira Wesel menor, ni siquiera tienes maquillaje, es más si te soy sincero, ni te lavaste el cabello porque hasta tienes moscas.

Ginny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no puede ser (Se va llorando)

Ron: Eres repugnante Malfoy, podías al menos haber omitido lo de las moscas.

Draco: Ay, Granger, hay una pulga molestándome, y como las pulgas espantan a las otras pulgas ¿Podrías hacerlo? 

Hermione: Lo siento, pero las pulgas no entienden a los humanos.

Harry: Ni las cicatrices, así que ni lo pienses Malfoy.

Draco: Bueno, no es tan difícil liberarse de un pulga, ven acá Wesel.

Ron: (Recibe un golpe en el estómago) OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione: Ron... Ve a la enfermería

Ron: ¿eso es todo? Apuesto a que si es Harry corres a ayudarlo.

Harry: Que pretendes con eso Ron.

Ann: Basta, no empiecen. Están insoportables, como último invitado.

Harry: eso lo dijiste hace cinco minutos.

Ann: Pero esta vez si lo es, tenemos al encantador y conquista corazones Sirius Black.

Sirius: Hola Ann, ya sabes, nos vemos después de la entrevista.

Ann: Claro Siri, pero recuerda que eso no se dice en vivo.

Sirius: Cierto, pero es que se me escapó, ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?

Harry: Sirius, soy tu único ahijado**¬¬** .

Sirius: Cierto... Pero...

Ann: Bueno Sirius, quisiéramos saber que opinas de Harry.

Sirius: Ejem... primero es mi AHIJADO y segundo no soy GAY, me ofendes Ann...

Ann: No me refería a eso Siri, me refería a su personalidad

Sirius: AH sí claro, bueno, es muy despistado, pero una caza corazones, igual a su padre. Le gusta pasar por desapercibido pero no puede JAJAJAJA.

Hermione: Y se te olvidó decir que es un perfecto caballero y...

Harry: Hermy no hables...

Hermione: Cierto Harry, lo había olvidado...

Ann: Bueno, Sirius, creo que ya no me queda más trabajo aquí, ya podemos irnos de rumba. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WIIIIIIIIII

Richard: Sí Ann, pero primero tienes que hacer la despedida.

Ann: Cierto, bueno chicos, muchas gracias por haber venido, fue un placer haberlos tenido aquí. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu a todos. Jaa mata ashita. Fue un gran placer compartir con ustedes.

**Fin del programa 115**

Notas de la autora:

Holas, jejejejeje, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno después de cada entrevista van a pasar detrás de las cámaras, que vendrían siendo capi diferentes, relatar'n lo que pasa antes de la entrevista y después. Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^, y quería pedirles un favor a los escritores de fics y a los artistas (Fanarts) jejeje bueno todos somos artistas que si quieren, no es obligatorio claro, me pueden mandar sus fics par publicarlos en mi pagi, que apenas comienzo a hacer, si tienen fics que no son de Harry Potter, no importa, TODOS son bienvenidos la dire es http://mx.geocities.com/lissy_hhr4ever/ se los pido de favor. Un besote.

Espero sus reviews (Ay Carol, ese bendito lema tuyo me va a terminar por volver adicta)

Lis

(Reviews)


	2. Detrás de las cámaras I

(Advertencia: No se ofendan algunos fans de cualquier personaje que aparezca aquí actuando raro)

Detrás de las cámaras.

Ida hacia el programa.

-Ron: Jolín tío, ¿Cómo dices que se llama el programa?

-Harry: emmm, este... creo que era... La pena no pregunta.

-Hermione: ¿Cómo? ¿La pena no pregunta? ¿Quién rayos inventó ese nombre?

-Harry: Boh, y la verdad no tiene importancia.

-Ron: ¿Quiénes más van de invitados?

-Harry: Pues no sé, creo que solo ustedes dos.

-Ron:¿Y sabes s la tía está buena?

-Harry: Ron no empieces, está Hermione, recuerda.

-Hermione: Y que tanto puede decir Ron que yo no pueda escuchar ¿Eh?

-Ron: Creo que voy a tener una buena noche hoy.

-Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!!!!!!!, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE LAS MUJERES NO SOMOS UN OBJETO SEXUAL?- Hermione levantó un libro del tamaño de su cabeza y comenzó a perseguir a Ron por todo el cuarto. Tenía los ojos llenos de fuego- VEN ACÁ COBARDE. (N/A: Jejeje Carol me acordé de ti, escena inspirada en ti)

-Harry: Por eso lo decía...

-Ron: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayúdame tío, por favor, esta tía me matará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Harry: Nah, mejor me hecho un baño.

-Ron: Eso es (A Ron le salió un bombillo de la cabeza) el baño es el único lugar que Hermione respeta, y más si estás tú JAJAJAJAJA- Risa malévola.

-Harry: Oh no tío, a mí no me metas en esos asuntos ¿Eh?, mira que luego Hermione me mata.

-Ron: Jo, con lo que me importa que te mate (Ron empujó a Harry al baño e hizo a Hermione detenerse)

-Hermione: NO TE DESVISTAS HARRY, PRIMERO DÉJAME DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESTE PREVERTIDO Y ABUSIVO, QUIEN NO ENTIENDE POR LAS BUENAS ENTENDERÁ POR LAS MALAS.

-Ron: NOOOOOOO, Harry desvístete.

-Harry: Será rápido Ron... Un golpecito...

-Hermione: ¿Qué pretendes con eso Harry? ¿Qué las mujeres somos débiles?

-Harry: No Hermy, no es eso.

-Ron: Pues si tú no quieres hacerlo yo lo haré (Ron le bajó los pantalones a Harry)

-Harry: @#'%!@ que acaso eres @#'%!@, me lo podías haber dicho antes Ron, somos amigos, si te gustan los dos sexos...

-Ron: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué????????????, no Harry, verás has malinterpretado las cosas, no hice eso por eso, sino...

-Hermione: ASÍ QUE DE PASO DE ABUSIVO, GAY, MADRE MÍA RON...

-Ron: Verán chicos, no es lo que ustedes piensan, yo sólo lo hice porque tú me ibas a pegar si Harry no se desvestía.

-Hermione: No Ron, yo no iba a pegarte, simplemente iba a mostrarte el artículo 1967 que dice que a las mujeres se les debe tratar con respeto y no abusar de ellas...

-Harry: Claro tío, iba a darte un pequeño golpecito en la mente para que reaccionaras.

-Ron: ¿Y por qué co** no me lo dijeron antes?

-Harry: Si hubieses preguntado.

-Hermione: Así que de paso de abusivo también crees que las mujeres somos ogros, te desconozco Ron...

-Ron: No Hermione, no me estás entendiendo.

-Hermione: Todos son iguales, pervertidos...

-Harry: No Herms, no te pongas a así (Harry la abraza, ooops sin pantalones)

-Ron: Pero él te está abrazando sin pantalones y aún así crees que es un ángel

-Hermione: Es distinto...

-Ron: Bah, con ustedes no se puede...

-Harry: Siento mucho que te hayas sentido ofendida...

-Hermione: No importa Harry, yo sé que tú si me entiendes.

-Ron: Lo que me faltaba, un numeral de Romeo y Julieta, a que ahora suspiran nombres.

-Hermione: Harry... (Suspiro)

-Harry: Hermione... (Suspiro)

-Ron: Y lo que falta, el latazo. (Harry y Hermione comenzaron con un simple beso, Ron se les quedó viendo asqueado. Después de cinco minutos se tiraron  la cama juntos) (N/A: uuuuuupaaaaaaaa)

-Ron: No tíos, por favor, tiren en otro lado (Seguían besándose)

-Hermione: Harry...

-Harry: Hermione...

-Ron: Caso perdido... (Ron imitó la voz de la prof. McGonagall) Potter, Weasley, Granger ¿ya están listos?

-Harry: Sí profesora, casi.

-Ron: Hasta que al fin...

-Hermione: Harry, aquí tienes tus lentes.

-Harry: Oh, gracias Mi-Mione.

-Hermione: Regresa pronto.

-Harry: Te prometo que me ducharé rápido para no tener que aguantar tanto tiempo sin ver tu rostro.

-Ron: (Llorando) ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué a miiiiiiiiiiiii? «Y ahora por qué esta llora»

-Hermione: Oh no, Harry se ha ido...

-Ron: Hermione fue a ducharse...

-Hermione: Qué terrible tragedia... No le dije lo mucho que lo amo.

-Ron: Harry, Hermione dice que te ama.

-Hermione: Es imposible, está muy lejos...

-Harry: Dile que yo también la amo.

-Hermione: ¿Ha sido acaso esa la voz de mi amado?

-Ron: Oh, sí (Ron hizo unas muecas) ha sido la voz de tu amado que sólo está a dos metros de ti, en una ducha ahogándose.

-Hermione: Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy

-Ron: Basta, se los suplico, por favor, de rodillas, como quieran, pero basta...

-Harry: Listo, uy que ducha tan caliente.

-Hermione: Supongo que no más caliente que tú.

-Harry: Yo lo sé nena, ahhh

-Ron: Oh, no, ahora actúan como los perfectos malandros.

-Harry: ¿Qué pasó mi panita?

-Ron: Auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te lo prometo Hermione, no voy a volver a abusar de las chicas, pero basta...

-Hermione: MMMMmmm Harry, ese beso estuvo estupendo.

-Harry: Porque lo di con amor y pasión.

-Ron: Ok, no me están escuchando...

-Hermione: Oh, Harry, tengo ganas de... de...

-Ron: NO LO DIGAS!!!!!!!!!

-Hermione: Oh, de patearle los traseros a los cerdos.

-Harry: Oh, sí, mi juego preferido, vamos nena (Invocaron unos cerdos)

-Hermione: UUUU esto es tan divertido.

-NOOOOOO (Una luz ilumina a Ron) Gracias al cielo, han venido a secuestrarme del espacio para no tener que volver a ver a estos dos. Es un milagro. Llévenme con ustedes (Ron recibe un rayo que lo deja como quien dice "Fuera de combate")

-Harry: HEY, este tío SÍ que sabe cómo DIVERTIRSE.

-Snape: POtter, le agradecería que le dijera al señor WEasley que se levante del suelo y se bañe porque estamos llegando, este lugar apesta a cerdo (Snape se fue cantando)

-Harry: Bueno nena, it's time to go, Te amo.

-Hermione: Cuídate. (Harry se fue a la habitación de al lado) Oh, lo voy a extrañar tanto, por eso dicen que el amor duele.

-Ron: Y la amistad también...

Llegada de Harry al programa.

(Recapitulación)

-Harry: Buenas ^^

-Ann: OH my gosh, that's a real man (Todos la miraron extrañados) Digo... He... Que gusto tenerte con nosotros Harry, soy Ann, yo te entrevistaré.

-Harry: Es un placer Ann Que mosca le picó a esta

-Ann: Ay pero que encanto, no te preocupes que las preguntas son cortas ¿Verdad Jim?

-Jim: Bueno, de hecho este es el programa con más preguntas, es que le agregamos unas de sus fanáticas. Tengo tantas que tuve que decirle a Richard que quemara algunas, ya sabes, no eran como para él. Recuerda que sólo tiene 17 añitos.

-Harry: O_O

-Ann: (Miró a Harry desconcertada) Ejem... Jim voy a matarte Pero no son difíciles... (No pa' que) Ven dulzura, para que te cambies esa ropa.

-Richard: Recuérdate de dejar que se vista (Cerró la puerta) ... Solo...

**En el vestidor**

-Ann: Toma lindo. Ponte esto.

-Harry: ...

-Ann: ¿Qué esperas?

-Harry: Es que creo que quisiera cambiarme solo... Sabes... Privacidad.

-Ann: AHHHHH, claro Pero que torpe soy Alone claro.

-Harry: Sí, alone, como le digas (Ya vete) ¿Y esta es la que me va a entrevistar? Ahora sí que estoy mal

-Hermione: ¡Hola Harry! (Se sonroja) lo siento, no sabía...

-Harry: No te preocupes, ven acá, te extrañé mucho.

-Hermione: Ay Harry yo también...

-Harry: Media hora ha sido un infierno.

-Hermione: Oh

-Harry: Oh (Un rato en silencio) Ok, ya basta de estupideces, Ron ya está aquí así que ya podemos ir a lo nuestro.

-Hermione: Pero te quedan solo diez minutos antes de la entrevista.

-Harry: Entonces no lo perdamos más y a divertirse (Ejem)

-Ron: Hey, tíos los estaba bus... Oh no.

-Hermione: …

-Ron: No puedo creerlo, qué no pueden irse a una habitación privada, osea tienen que tirar en cualquier lugar donde haya un lugar acolchonado.

 -Harry: Tú no lo entiendes Ron... Oh, mi amada y yo estamos tanto tiempo separados, que hay que aprovechar al máximo los pocos minutos en los cuales estamos juntos.

Hermione: Oh Harry, por eso te amo.

-Harry: Yo también.

-Ron: Ok, chicos me rindo, sé que querían darme una lección, pero me están volviendo loco. Sé que están llenos de pasión y todo eso, pero ¿Podrían buscar otro lugar más privado?

-Hermione: Harry, creo que ya lo logramos.

-Harry: Sí, Hermy, creo que Ron ya llegó al borde.

-Hermione: Por Dios, Ron, ¿Cómo vas a creer que realmente Harry y yo nos comportamos así?

-Harry: Bueno de hecho sí algunas veces pero...

-Ron: Ok, ya fue suficiente castigo por hoy.

-Snape: POTter, es tu turno.

-Harry: Adiós Hermy, bye Ron.

Hermione y Ron esperando.

-Ron: ¿Por qué me castigáis así?

-Hermione: Bien merecido que te lo tienes Ron, te he dicho mil veces que a las mujeres no se nos ven simplemente como objeto sexual.

-Ron: Sí, pero...

-Hermione: Ron... No te busques otra riña.

-Ron: Oye... Y de verdad ustedes a veces actúan así.

-Hermione: No, ya te dije que no.

-Ron: Pero Harry dijo...

-Hermione: ¿Y tú le vas a creer? Lo hacía solo por fastidiar y ya, es que ¿Ves? Tú te crees todo lo que te dicen, así sea de lo más ilógico ¿Sabías que Draco planea hacerle un stripteese al profesor Snape?

-Ron: ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? Eso tengo que verlo, jajajaja, yale estoy viendo la cara al profe Snape, jolin tía, que buenos chismes.

-Hermione: Sí, son mejores cuando son mentira.

-Ron: ¿Era mentira?

-Hermione: ¿Y aún lo dudas? Sinceramente Ron, ¿Cómo crees que Draco va a bailarle al profesor Snape? Por favor, ni que fuera gay.

-Draco: LalaLALAlala. (Sale Draco con una faldita y una cadena de flores)

-Snape: Señor Malfoy.

-Draco: Draquito dime Draquito.

-Hermione: ok, voy a suponer que enfrente mío no están ni Draco, ni el profesor Snape, y menos que Draco está vestido como mujer.

-Ron: ¿de qué hablas Hermione?

-Hermione: ¿Cómo que de qué? De Draco y el profesor Snape.

-Ron: ¿No era mentira?

-Hermione: ¿No los estás viendo allá en... la puerta? (Ya no estaban)

-Ron: Sufres de alucinaciones, bueno al menos el único perdido no soy yo.

-Hermione: NO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA.

-Ron: Tómalo con calma tía, después uno se acostumbra. Sé que la fase inicial es muy difícil, pero tómalo con calma.

-Hermione: CÓMO QUE LO TOME CON CALMA??????????? EL ÚNICO LOCO AQUÍ PUEDES Y DEBES SER TÚ, Y SOLO TÚ.

-Snape: Weasley, le toca a usted.

-Hermione: Usted... (Lo dijo con una voz maligna y señalándolo, Snape se asustó) 

-Snape: Juro que no llamé a Voldemort para que viniera a atacar a Harry.

-Ron: Jeje, mejor me voy...

-Snape: No Roniquiu, no te vayas, no me dejes sola con esta fiera.

-Ron: Epppa, yo no soy gay, así que aléjate.

-Snape: NOOOOOO (Snape se va gritando)

-Hermione: ME VENGARÉ.

Hermione sola.

-Draco: ¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia?

-Hermione: Sí aja, sé que solo eres producto de mi imaginación.

-Draco: Vaya, hasta las sangre sucias se pueden imaginar cosas buenas como yo.

-Hermione: Sí, aja, aja.

-Draco: Vete de aquí, quiero cambiarme.

-Hermione: No puedes, esta es MÍ imaginación, y YO doy las órdenes.

-Draco: AH ¿SÍ? Ordéname algo.

-Hermione: Póstrate ante mis pies.

-Draco: JA y crees... (Una fuerza obligó a Draco  ponerse a sus pies)

-Hermione: Y ahora que estás abajo, podrías pintarme las uñas con este brillo

-Draco: Ni sueñes sangre sucia...

-Hermione: Tú decides, manos o boca.

-Draco: ¿Pretendes que te bese los pies?

-Hermione: Sí, ya sé que sufriré demasiado sintiendo tus labios en mi piel, pero después de todo eres sólo imaginación, así que ¿Qué importa?

-Snape: (Escondido) Señorita Granger, es hora de que vaya a la entrevista.

-Hermione: Bueno, será para otra ocasión ¿No Draco?

-Draco: El Draco suena bien hasta de ti.

-Hermione: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Draco: Nada sangre sucia.

-Hermione: Entonces aléjate de mí.

Draco, Snape y Sirius.

-Snape: Tú.

-Sirius: Tú.

-Snape: Yo.

-Sirius: Yo.

-Snape: Tú.

-Draco: Ya pues, es jueguito está pasado.

-Sirius: ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí vale? Antes de que me llevaran a Azkazaban.

-Snape: Perdóname, es que, chica vale...

-Sirius: Epaaaaa, no, nada que ver, yo no soy gay, así que vete con tú Draquito.

-Draco: JA, que va, yo me voy.

-Sirius: No puedes irte y dejarme con este, este...

-Draco: @#'!%@

-Snape: Por favor, más bonito, mariq*** (Draco se va)

-Sirius: Lo siento mucho Severus.

-Snape: me he cambiado el nombre a María la black misteriosa.

-Sirius: lo de Black te lo quitas, bueno, como sea, me largo.

-Snape: ¿Por qué a nadie le soy suficiente?

Después del programa.

-Ann: Oh, Sirius, you're the best. My god I think I love you.

-Sirius: Me too, baby.

-Draco: Por favor, váyanse a otro lado.

-Ron: Me duele... Me duele.

-Draco: Qué niñita.

-Harry: Hermy, ¿No te gustaría salir juntos ahora? Vamos a una cena muy romántica. Aprovechemos que estamos fuera de Hogwarts, y que Ron tiene que quedarse aquí para prepararse para su entrevista de mañana.

-Hermione: Me encanta la idea Harry. Eres tan dulce.

-Harry: Te amo.

-Hermione: Yo también.

-Ron: Por favor tíos, me duele, tengan consideración conmigo, y búsquense una habitación, pero que esta vez, esté cerrada con cincuenta seguros.

-Snape: Váyanse de aquí enanos repugnantes, ésta es MI habitación.

-Draco: Nah, yo me voy de rumba.

-Snape: Ay sí, Soy una rumberaaaaaaaa, rumberaaaaa, rumberaaaaa, vamos a bailar, la manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo, y como los grilas jujujuju.

-Ann: We hav to invitar this man al program.

-Richard: Ya está invitado, pero viene después de todo el mundo creo.

-Sirius: ¿Nos vamos Annie?

-Ann: Cuando quieras guapo (Se fueron, y Draco los persiguió siendo perseguido por Snape, que era perseguido por Ron, que era perseguido por Richard, que era perseguido por Jim)

-Harry: Parece que ni tendremos que salir mi Mione.

-Hermione: Así parece mi nubecita. (Rieron)

-Harry: ¿Qué haremos aquí?

-Hermione: Disfrutemos de una noche de pasión y diversión.

-Harry: Síííííííííííí, a patear cerdos.

-Hermione: Buiiiiiiii 

20 minutos later.

-Hermione: ¿Le viste el trasero al que tenía la manchita marrón en la cara?

-Harry: ¿Te refieres al que le @!#%''@ encima?

-Hermione: Iak, bueno, él fue el único que se escapó.

-Harry: Como no se iba a escapar si corrió al baño a lavarse la cara.

-Hermione: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Harry: Emmmm, que tal si asustamos a Sirius.

-Hermione: o está en plena @!#%''@

-Harry: Por eso.

-Hermione: Dale pues (Se fueron a la habitación de enfrente) (Escuchando)

-Ann: OMG, eres muy bueno en esto Siri.

-Sirius: Todas las chicas me lo dicen, y es mejor aún en el suelo.

-Ann: Tenemos que probar eso, mmmmmm, ¿me vas a meter en la cárcel?

-Sirius: Claro nena, sino ¿En qué consiste? Tengo que...

-Ann: Pero ya tu eres un experto, deberías darme una oportunidad. OHHHH, hiciste trampa, como tienes tanto dinero.

-Sirius: Es que las chicas caen rendidas por mí.

-Ann: NOOOOOOOOOO.

-Sirius: LO LOGRÉ.

-Harry y Hermione: AJA. (Ven a Sirius y a Ann sentados en la cama con un juego de monopolio)

-Sirius: ¿Se animan a jugar? Pero vas a perder Herms, todas las mujeres caen rendidas por mí, así que de seguro te rindes pronto.

-Harry: ¿Estaban jugando monopolio?

-Ann: Sí, en eso Siri y yo somos muy parecidos, a los dos nos encanta el monopolio, parece que nuestra relación va a ser muy buena ¿No Siri?

-Sirius: Sí, Annie.

-Hermione: Unámonos Harry.

-Harry: Dale, pero primero déjame ir al baño.

Juego familiar.

-Draco: NOOOO Potter es un tramposo, mira, se está robando mi dinero.

-Snape: POTTER NOOOOOO, ESE DINERO ES MÍO.

-Sirius: Nah, este hijo no es de James, es mío, eres igual de bueno en esto que yo Harry.

-Snape: Es capaz y es cierto, crees que no sé que tú y Lily salían juntos. Ja, a lo mejor siempre engañaron a ese Potter, y resulta que este no es Potter sino Black, le pusieron Potter porque Potter creía que era un Potter, y es que Potter es tan tonto que creyó que este era un Potter y no un Black.

-Hermione: ¿Harry Black?

-Ron: Perdiste tu encanto Harry.

-Draco: Oye Harry, tu vieja estaba buena, porque hasta Snape se enamoró de ella. JAJA te imaginas ¿Harry Snape?

-Snape: Imposible, yo solo estuve con Lily en séptimo, y además Potter es demasiado poco parecido a mí.

-Ann: SIIIII gané, todo por su tonta distracción.

-Sirius: PERDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Hermione: JA, y yo gané de segundo lugar, las mujeres al poder.

-Ron: No lo creo Hermione, somos cinco hombres, claro si el profesor Snape cuenta.

-Snape: ¿Cómo que si cuento?

-Sirius: Olvídalo Severus.

-Ann: Oh no, y más Jim y my rich little boy son siete, estamos atrapadas entre siete abusivos.

-Hermione: Sinceramente no creo que nos hagan nada malo.

-Ann: Oh querida Hermione, se ve que no has vivido nada. Me voy a dormir y te dejo entre hombres.

-Hermione: ¿Yo voy a dormir sola verdad?

-Ron: Bueno Herms, tienes que dormir con uno, porque somos ocho y hay cuatro cuartos.

-Hermione: Bien, Harry vámonos.

-Sirius: No puedo creerlo, mi ahijado va a ser el único que no va a parecer gay durmiendo con otro hombre.

-Ron: Bueno, Harry siempre termina siendo el suertudo, después de todo Hermione es su novia ¿No?

-Draco: ¿Yo con quién tengo que dormir?

-Ron: Con tu ídolo, Snape.

-Draco: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????????

-Ron: Por favor Sirius, no hables dormido.

-Sirius: Esto es una injusticia.

-Ron: Y lo que falta, mañana llegan nuevos, así que de tres en tres.

-Snape: Muévase señor Malfoy.

-Draco: Ay mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Richard: Bueno chicos, es deseo buenos sueños, que crueldad, siendo director tendría que tener mi cuarto solo o al menos con Ann, vamos Jim.

-Jim: Y me lo dices a mí.

Harry-Hermione's room.

-Harry: Te ves preciosa Herms.

-Hermione: ¿Tú crees? Es como demasiado para el programa de mañana.

-Harry: Tú ya eres demasiado para el programa de mañana.

-Hermione: ¿Qué cosas dices Harry?

-Harry: La verdad, ahora duerma, mañana será un gran día.

-Hermione: Pero antes un beso (Lo demás a su imaginación, jeje que rata)

Ron-Sirius's room.

-Sirius: Ohh Ann, eres tan hermosa.

-Ron: Bien, de paso que me calé a los dos tíos en la mañana me tengo que calar a este soñando con mujeres.

-Sirius: jejejejejejeje.

-Ron: Y de paso el tío se ríe de mí.

-Sirius: Que tonto eres.

-Ron: Y se burla.

-Sirius: Que horrible.

-Ron: Y me insulta.

-Sirius: Eres patéticamente patético.

-Ron: Me vuelve a insultar.

-Sirius: Severus eres igual...

-Ron: Y ME COMPARA CON SNAPE.

-Sirius: Igual a una serpiente aplastada.

-Ron: Ok, fingiré que no estoy escuchando nada.

Richard-Jim

-Richard: Jim, cállate, llevas una hora cantando en el baño.

-Jim: Mientras siga viendo tu cara, en la bocaaaaaa, tu bocaaaaaa, porque tu beso es solo con el chin chin chim, con el chin chin cham te veo en tres minutos en fondo de los sanitarios, nuestro encuentro es de pata negra de pata negra, nosotros somos slaaaaaaaaave 4 u, get it get it uuuuuuuu get it get dirrty, it's about this love is umbreakable, from the bottom of my broken Heart,  oops I did it again, ohhhh 

-Richard: de paso que canta mal, el remix está fatal, así no voy a poder dormir T_T

-Jim: Eres, azucar amargoooooooooo amiga mía, like a virgin, OH yeaaaaa

-Richard: Tendré que también cantar.

Ann*****

-Ann: (Entre sueños) Ummmmmm, ¿Con quién me quedo? Siri, Harry, Ronnie, Richard, Jim, Snape, Draquis, Daniel, Tom ohhhhh que dilema...

Snape-Draco.

-Draco: Profesor, podría dejar de ver ese aparato y dormir.

-Severus: No, tengo que hacer ejercicios para mantener mi hermosa figura.

-Draco: Ok, voy a ponerlo así, Potter está teniendo una magnífica noche con Hermione «¿Dije Hermione?» mientras que yo veo al profesor menos creído con ropa deportiva, haciendo abdominales.

-Severus: 4891... 4892... 489...

-Draco: Es que siempre es Potter el que se lleva todo lo bueno, no es justo, yo soy mejor que él en tantos aspectos, incluso soy más guapo, más inteligente y multimillonario.

-Severus: 5000... 5001... 5002

-Draco: Profesor, ¿Hasta cuanto lo va a hacer?

-Severus: hasta 10.000

-Draco: Acéptalo Draco, jamás serás feliz.

The end (Próxima entrevista: Ron)

Notas de la autora:

Ok, espero que les haya gustado, uff hasta que lo termino, se lo dedico a Carol pa que se le quite la depre, no me gusta verte así U_U, bueno porfis se los suplico dejen sus reviews simplemente aunque sea con dos palabras, que cuesta???????

Hasta el proximo capi.

Lis*Jade


	3. Entrevista 116

**Entrevista #116.**

"Acción" 

-Ann: Buenas noches damas y caballeros, hoy tendremos otro de nuestros programas "interesantes" Este es un joven que ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles en la vida después de ser hermano de seis hermanos... 

_Corte._

-Ann: ¿Y ahora qué?

-Cómo vas a decir hermano de seis hermanos.

-Ann: ¿Qué tiene de malo hermano de seis hermanos.

-¡Que suena mal! ¡repítelo!.

_Acción._

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Hoy le traemos un programa muy interesante, si usted está interesado en saber cómo se siente ser amigo de una persona de tal fama cómo Harry Potter no debe perderse éste capítulo dónde su mejor amigo no revelará algunas cosillas interesantes de tu vida. Estamos hablando nada más y nada menos de ¡Ronald Weasley!

**Ron sale saludando a todos tipo Miss.**

-Ann: Sí, yes, ya dejen los aplausos. Bien. A lo que íbamos (**Comenzó a buscar las preguntas por todos lados**) Bueno, al parecer este programa será aún más interesante porque las preguntas las inventaré yo.

-Ron: Emmmmmmm... Claro...

-Ann: Bien, Ron, empecemos, ¿Quién de tu familiares no soportas? Porque tengo entendido que tienes bastantes hermanos, eso debe ser algo muy fastidioso.

-Ron: Bueno, de hecho lo es, el más fastidioso de todos es Percy... Es insoportable, luciendo sus "medallas" por todos lados, me tiene harto.

-Ann: Te tiene harto o... es envidia.

-Ron: ¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De él..? ¿De ese tipo? Puede ser.

-Ann: ¿Puede ser? Explícate bien. Bueno, no importa. Tengo entendido también que tienes una sola hermana, por lo que todos deben ser muy sobre protectores con ella ¿Es eso cierto?

-Ron: Emmmm... Bueno, en algunos casos... no sé, no recuerdo ninguno.

-Ann: Bien, yo te expondré uno, imagínate que Harry esté bailando con tu hermana y la empieza a tocar, ¿Qué es lo primero que haces?

-Ron: Fácil, le meto una patada por las %$''@!" Y luego le doy un buen golpe en la nariz.

-Ann: ¿Sin importar que sea tu mejor amigo?

-Ron: Con más razón. Se supone que los amigos no son para abusar de tu hermana, los amigos son para compartir, para confiar, para ayudarte, para...

-Ann: Bien, bien, ya te estás desviando. Saliendo del tema de la familia, entremos al más interesante, el amor... ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

-Ron: ¿Amor? (**Palideció**) ¿Te refieres a esas boberías que hacían y decían Harry y Hermione cuando estábamos juntos en el cuarto? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, yo no conozco esa palabra. 

-Ann: Entonces para ti el amor es pura cogedera ¿O qué?

-Ron: Pos claro que no hombre, digo, mujer... Bueno... puede ser, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí, déjame pesarlo...

-Ann: ¿Estás de éste o el otro lado?

-Ron: Creo que de este... Si tú estás de este, y yo estoy a tu lado creo que...

-Draco: XDDDDDDD Nunca había visto un Weasley más bruto que este XDDDDDDD Se refiere a que si eres Mari**

-Ron: ¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy? ¿Y cómo eres capaz de llamarme bruto? Luego tendremos una charla y me tendrás que explicar qué clase de palabra es esa.

-Draco: UUUUyyy, mira cómo tiemblo, tírate pal metro XDDDDDD (N/A: me inspiré en ti mariale)

-Ann: Ejem... Continuemos con la entrevista. Decías...

-Ron: Ahhh, bueno, decía que... que estoy de este lado, porque no estoy del otro, porque siempre he estado en este, porque me parece que el otro no es para mí, porque no me siento de ese sino de este, porque este es más para hombres y el otro no, porque en el otro los hombres no son hombres porque en este si lo son, porque...

-Ann: Bien, good, bien, suficiente explicación por hoy. Cuál fue tu primera novia y cómo terminaron.

-Ron: Fue Hermione... Cortamos a la semana (**Se ruboriza**) Porque ejem... bueno... yo estaba con Lavender también.

-Ann: ¿Y por qué estabas con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?

-Ron: Pos porque las dos tías estaban buenas. No podía perder la oportunidad.

-Ann: Creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que entre... 

**Ya era tarde, Hermione aparecía con un libro del grosor de su cabeza. Ron salió corriendo por todo el estudio siendo perseguido por Hermione.**

-Hermione: Sabes que no podrás escapar Ronniquiú, ¡debes entenderlo de una buena vez! Te repetiré lo que dice el artículo 1967 que dice que a las mujeres se les debe tratar con respeto y no abusar de ellas.

-Ron: ¿Era sólo eso? (**Llora**)

-Hermione: ¿Qué me crees? ¿Demonio? Ahora sí sabrás lo que es un demonio...

-Ann: Ok, basta chicos. Por favor, hay que continuar con la entrevista. Veamos. Ron... (**Ve a Richard haciéndole unas señales**) ¡ah! Mira, aquí tengo una fan para ti. Démosle la bienvenida a Misao. Entra Misao, no seas... (**La muchacha había entrado antes que ella terminara la oración**) atrevida...

-Misao: Ronnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amor de mi alma!!!!!!!!!! Ven acá!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Ron: NOOOOOOO, ¿Por qué a mí? (**Una luz alumbra sólo a Ron**) ¿Por qué he sido yo destinado a tantas crueldades en mi vida?¿Qué he hecho?

-Ann: estar con dos chamas al mismo tiempo.

-Ron: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, jamás lo volveré a hacer... Bueno, tal vez sí (**Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada**) Digo... no, nunca.

-Ann: Bueno, continuemos con las preguntas. A ver Ron... ¿Cuál es tu ídolo?

-Ron: ¿Ídolo? ¿Yo? Emmmmm... Emmmmm... Emmmm

-Ann: ¿Emmmmm? ¿Quién es ese tipo? Bueh, ya tu sabrás quién es. Aja, sigamos. ¿Cuál ha sido tu apodo más vergonzoso?

-Ron: No lo diré. Esa pregunta era para Harry.

-Ann: Y para ti también. Vamos que no tenemos todo el día, tengo que irme a arreglarme las uñas.

-Ron: Bueno, bueno... Cerebro de nuez.

-Ann: Y quién te puso ese sobre nombre tan... tan...

-Ron: ¡Ella! ¡Ella fue! (**Apuntó a Hermione**) Esa cerebrito fue.

-Hermione: ¿Yo? ¿Acaso no te puse cerebro de hormiga?

-Ron: ¿Ves Ann? Ella siempre ha sido cruel conmigo. En cambio a Harry le da todo. Incluso aunque sepa que Harry también es un... No le importa, yo siempre soy el culpable...

-Ann: ¿Tratas de decir con ello que ella se merecí tu engaño?

-Ron: Se merecía eso y mucho más. Por mala amiga.

-Hermione: Con que mala amiga ¿Eh? No me vuelvas a hablar. Es más, me largo de esta estúpida entrevista. Después de todo no tengo nada que hacer aquí cerebro de nuez, como siempre he sido mala amiga.

-Ron: Ay sí, cualquiera cae Hermione, cualquiera cree que tu eres la sufridita de todo.

-Hermione: Cierra ese gran pico, no sabes más que abrirlo. No me vuelvas a dirigir una palabra Ronald Weasley.

-Ron: Entonces eso quiere decir que este es en fin de una amistad.

-Hermione: Así tú lo quisiste. Eres un idiota. Cerebro de hormiga (**Se va corriendo**)

-Ron: ¿yo qué hice?

-Ann: Let me see. La llamaste mala amiga, prácticamente la llamaste insensible y...

-Ron: Ya, está bueno pues. Me disculparé, pero luego.

-Ann: Bien, creo que esta fue una parte interesante del programa. Ahora, vamos a darle paso a Harry. Bienvenido Harry... (**Grillitos**) cri cri, cri cri. Bienvenido Harry... cri cri, cri cri. Al demonio, dije BIENVENIDO HARRY.

-Harry: No llores más Herms, tu sabes que no has sido mala amiga. Ya deja de señalar a Ron, a veces no sabe lo que dice.

-Hermione: ¡QUE NO ESTOY SEÑALANDO A ESE TARADO! ¡SI NO QUE TE TOCA A TI ENTRAR!

-Harry: Ahhhhhhhh. Ya voy pues.

-Ann: Por fin. Bueno Harry, toma asiento por favor. Prosigamos. 

-Harry: oye Ron, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Hermione? Que rata eres. Ella siempre ha ido buena contigo.

-Ron: Ah ¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

-Harry: Bien, cuando te ayuda a completar las tareas, cuando hace investigaciones por ti, cuando te averigua cosas sobre chavas, cuando te ayuda a que te la conquistes, cuando te dice mentiras para hacerte sentir bien. Cuando te dice que te ves bien, pero en realidad pareces un ogro, cuando...

-Ron: Está bien vale. Tienes razón, debo disculparme. Un momento, ¿me dice que estoy bien cuando estoy mal? Eso no es ser sincero, y la sinceridad es muy importante en la amistad.

-Harry: de acuerdo, si tú lo dices...

-Ron: Apuesto a que tú tampoco lo eres, vamos Harry, sé sincero.

-Harry: De acuerdo. Tu cabello luce totalmente despeinado. Tienes una mancha de labial en la mejilla izquierda. Las ojeras del tamaño del libro de artículos de defensa de Hermione...

-Ron: Harry...

-Harry: También una...

-Ron: ¡Harry! ¡Basta!

-Harry: Pero me dijiste que fuese sincero contigo, eso hago. ¿quién te entiende?

-Ron: Pero no tan sincero, mira cómo me dejaste delante del público.

-Harry: Pero, pero...

-Ann: Bien chicos, basta. Sigamos. Ron ¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por tu amigo?

-Ron: ¿Qué que? ¿cómo has dicho? ¿Harry? Osea, me insultas Ann, cómo es posible que me preguntes eso. Yo no soy ningún ¡%&@!". Me gustan las mujeres y sólo las mujeres, porque...

-Snape: Ay pero Ronnie, chico vale, no nos das oportunidad.

-Ron: ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡No me toque! SUÉLTEME EN ESTE INSTANTE.

-Snape: de acuerdo, pero luego tendremos una gran charla de HOMBRE a MUJER. (**Le guiña un ojo y se va**)

-Ron: ¿Qué he hecho?

-Ann: ¿Engañar a Hermione?

-Ron: deja de repetir eso Ann.

-Ann: Ok, ok, sufres de amarguitis. ¿y tú Harry?

-Harry: ¿qué, dónde, cuándo, por qué...?

-Ann: Ush, que si alguna vez te ha gustado Ron.

-Harry: Disculpa ¿decías Ann? Es que estoy saludando a Herms en mis sueños.

-Ann: Bueno, no lo creo.

-Harry: ¿qué no crees?

-Ann: Que seas gay.

-Harry: ¿Gay? ¿Yo? Nop. Ah, por cierto Ron, Snape te mandó saludos en mi sueño.

-Ron: Pues dile esto: Que yo lo mando a #%@!" #%@!" de la #%@!"

-Ann: Ya pues Ron, nos vas a acabar la censura, y está muy cara.

-Draco: yo te la pago Ann, con tal de que dejes dormir al profesor Snape en tu recámara y duermas conmigo. No podría aguantar de nuevo la humillación de ponerme un malla de aerobics y hacerlos viendo la televisión.

-Ann: Es una buena propuesta, pero jamás dejaría que Snape se probara mi ropa. Lo siento Draquito, pero igual nos podemos ver después del programa.

-Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ann: Bien, como Harry está completamente en el mundo de los sueños, tendremos que invitar a otras personas. Que tal a... ¡Fred y George Weasley!

-Fred: Hola hermanito, ¿jugando al inocente? 

-George: ¿O al diablito?

-Ann: Ok, chicos, cuéntenos algo de Ron.

-George: ¿Cómo qué?

-Fred: ¡Ya sé! ¿te acuerdas que Ron mojó la cama a los diez?

-Ron: ¡eso es mentira! 

-Fred: Noooooooo, claro que no es mentira. Y también vimos cuando trataste de espiar a Hermione en el sexto curso. Me recuerdo que cuando llegó a la Madriguera quiso darse un baño y tú la espiaste.

-Ron: ¡Eso no es...!

-Hermione: No puedo creerlo Ron. Y yo pensé que te quedaba un poco de dignidad. ¿qué clase de buen amigo espiaría a su propia amiga? ¡Pervertido!

-Ron: Y orgulloso de serlo.

-Hermione: Ahora sí, no me vuelvas a hablar.

-Ron: Bien.

-Hermione: Bien.

-Ann: ¡Basta! Por favor Fred, George traten que los comentarios sean favorables ¿Understand? Sigan entonces.

-George: Bueno, un comentario favorable... emmmmmm, ¿Qué no es gay?

-Ann: Bueno eso creo que ya lo sabemos. Me refiero a sus cualidades.

-Fred: ¡Ya sé! Que sabe cómo engañar a las mujeres sin que se den cuenta.

-Ann: Bueno... eso no es... del todo bueno.

-Ron: ¿pero qué dices Ann? Esa es mi mejor cualidad.

-Draco: Pero ya no, porque cuando vean esta entrevista sabrán la clase de #%@!" que eres. Lo siento mi panita, pero estás bulda de lo mal.

-Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-Ann: Ya que entraste, quédate Draquis.

-Draco: Déjame ver si te entiendo cachorrita. Pretendes que YO el gran DRACO MALFOY me quede aquí con este... este  #%@!" de  #%@!"

-Ann: Sí, creo que sí.

-Draco: está bien. Así podré fastidiarlo.

-Ann: No Draco, no debes fastidiarlo, estamos en plena entrevista.

-Draco: No vale... que cali cali. 

-Ann: ok, vamos con los concursos, lamentablemente no sé que más preguntar.

-Draco: ¡Yo! ¡Y le pregunto! Déjame darle una poción de la verdad. Ven aquí Wesel, tapúsate esto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (**Mientras abría la boca para gritar, Draco aprovecha y le mete la poción en la boca**)

-Draco: Bien Wesel, qué opinas realmente de Granger la sangresucia.

-Ron: Que es la mujer más bella de este planeta. Y que Harry o se la merece.

-Draco: ¿Y Brown? ¿Dónde queda?

-Ron: naaaaaaaah, yo sólo estoy con ella porque no me late estar solo. Pero la verdad es que mi único amor es Hermione.

-Harry: ¿Qué ha dicho este tío? 

-Draco: Esto se pone más interesante. Y hasta dónde as llegado con Hermione.

-Ron: Bueno, en una semana hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Y los besos eran realmente apasionados. Ella aún me sigue amando, yo lo sé, pero Harry siempre ha sido un atravesado.

-Harry: Ya verás Ronnie, como te cierro la boca de un...

-Hermione: No te rebajes a eso Harry. Vámonos de aquí, él es el mal amigo, sólo piensa en él, en él y en él. Si él no es feliz nadie tiene que serlo.

-Draco: Jajajajajaja. Ojalá y todo esto fuera cierto, lástima que yo no le di a Wesel ninuna poción de la verdad.

-Ron: ¿A no? Y entonces por qué actué así.

-Draco: Eso pregúntatelo tú mismo, porque lo que yo te di fue sólo agua podrida. Lo único que hacías era actuar como el propio tonto. Que conste que tú eras el que lo inventaba todo. 

-Ron: Maldito!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ven acá cobarde, pelea como un hombre.

-Draco: Lo siento, pero yo soy un hombre digno y no le pego a las mujeres.

-Fred: Jajajajajaajaja, buena esa Malfoy.

-Ron: Fred, ¿ No se supone que deberías apoyarme? Eres mi familia.

-Fred: Ooops, cierto, bueno, déjame defenderte. Oye Malfoy ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Ron: ja, ja, muy gracioso. Venga... ya Malfoy se escapó.

-Ann: (**Roja de la furia**) OHHHHHHHH ALL OF U JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Al unísono: Lo sentimos Ann.

-Ann: Ahora los concursos. ¿Hay concursos? Bien, no hay. Así que se acabó el programa. Adiós.

-Ron: Pero Ann, no puedes irte, faltan quince minutos para que se acabe. Demonios... Cómo se ve que al sólo verte espantas a las mujeres Malfoy.

-Draco: Yo no la espanté, fuiste tú Wesell. Tú y tus estúpidas respuestas fueron las que hicieron todo este alboroto. Yo sólo le di una manito al principio.

-George: ¿Ahora nos podemos ir? Queremos ver ya a nuestro maestro Sirius Black.

-Ron: Váyanse de una vez.

-Fred: Ok, bueno, gracias hermanito, nos encantó revelar tu vida.

-Hermione: Tranquilízate Harry. No fue culpa de Ron.

-Harry: es que... es que... es que no es por eso. ¿Viste la broma que le jugó Malfoy a Ron? Jajajajajaja, eso estuvo demasiado bueno jajajajajaja.

-Ron: TÚ, tú también. Me voy a volver loco!!!!!!!! Me largo de aquí, vaya entrevista.

-Draco: EHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Wesell se va. Se va, se va, se va, se va, Wesell, se va. Se fue, se fue, se fue, se fue, Wesell, se fue. Y ya cayó, y ya cayó, en la trampa que le hice ya cayó.

-Ron: Te odio Malfoy!!!!!!!!! Ahora estoy de color morado. Muy graciosillo, ya verás, la venganza es dulce JAJAJAJAJA, morirás...

-Draco: Seeeeeeeeeeeh, tu no puedes ni levantar una roca. Por cierto Potter, ¿te molesta si me cojo a tu novia?

-Harry: ¿Podrías repetir? No, lo siento, pero esta noche estamos los dos muy ocupados ¿No es cierto Herms?

-Hermione: Yo diría que tanto, que deberíamos comenzar ya.

-Harry: Hoy, cero patear cerdos. Hoy... hoy... hoy... tu y yo... en la cama...

-Hermione: ¿Sí Harry? Dilo por favor.

-Harry: Tu y yo, en la cama...

-Hermione: Vamos Harry, dilo, necesito saberlo... ya no puedo respirar

-Harry: Tu y yo... tu y yo vamos a...

-Draco: No es justo, hoy te toca dormir con Snape, Potter. A mí me toca la sangresucia. Así que ni creas que te la vas a poder...

-Harry: TU Y YO vamos juntos  la cama a jugar monopolio!!!!!! Podemos invitar a Sirius, y si quieres puedes venir Malfoy.

-Hermione: Wuiiiiiiiii!!!!! Qué bien, monopolio, esta vez ganaré en primer lugar.

-Harry: Te equivocas nena, esta noche, yo ganaré.

-Hermione: OHHHHH Harry, eres tan... tan... tan...

-Draco: ¿Patéticamente horrible y todos sus sinónimos? ¿Una cabeza rajada que practica ballet?

-Hermione: Eres tan heroico.

-Draco: JAJAJAJAJA repite eso sangresucia. Jajajajaja. Por favor, si Potter es heroico yo soy Michael Jakson. No, mejor no, prefiero ser como soy antes de que empiece a hacer griticos. AUUUU!!!!

-Harry: Tarde, ya los empezaste a hacer (**Y después del pellizco de Harry, obervó como se iban**)

-Draco: Pagarás por ello Potter, jajajaja, ya verás, pagarás por ello.

-Richard: corten! Draco no viene hasta la cuarta entrevista.

**Fin de la entrevista 116.**

**Próximamente: "Detrás de las cámaras 2"**

Notas de la autora:

Jeje, una entrevista algo extraña. Bueno, me despido así de rápido porque tengo mucho que hacer, sólo les digo que por favor dejen sus reviews. Y si tienen preguntas que le harían a cualquiera de los personajes, colóquenlas en sus reviews. Yo las pondré con seguridad. Sorry por lo corto.

Byes.

Jade.


	4. Detrás de las cámaras II

Detrás de las cámaras II.

-Hermione: Ayyyy Harry... Ahhhhhhh... ¡Harry! Harry por dios, basta Ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHH Harry, Harry!  Está... está... es... es... ohhhhh... caliente...

-Harry: Lo siento Hermione, no quería ser tan rudo, lo siento... ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Hermione: Bueno, estaría mejor si ya alejaras esa cosa tuya de mí...

-Harry: Oh, lo siento Herms, ya la alejo.

-Hermione: Harry... hay algo moviéndose en esa cosa...

-Harry: Es... es... lo que pasa es que... Tú sabes...

-Hermione: Oh Dios mío, Oh por Dios ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!!!!!!!!

-Harry:  Tranquilízate Herms... Es sólo mi...

-Hermione: ¿Cómo que me tranquilice? ¡Es horrible!

-Harry: Pero... pero... pero...

-Hermione: Ohhhhh

-Harry: ¡Son sólo hormigas nadando en la taza de café!

-Hermione: ¡Y por eso ahora yo tengo hormigas caminando en mi brazo! Arrojaste tu taza de café en MI brazo y tenía hormigas.

-Harry: Es porque a las hormigas les gusta lo dulce, por eso tumbaron mi taza sobre tu piel.

-Hermione: ¬¬ Eso NO te funcionará esta vez. ¡Que horror! ¡Las hormigas se comerán mi brazo!

-Harry: ¡Alégrate! Máximo tardarán un siglo en devorarlo todo.

-Hermione: ¡Harry! No estás siendo de ayuda. ¡Me voy!

-Harry: Pero... pero... El escenario... No puedes entrar aún.

-Hermione: ¿y quién me lo va a impedir?

-Draco: Heeey, hey sangre sucia, aléjate de aquí, tu turno va de último.

-Hermione: Heeey, HEYYY Draco, ¿Podrías sólo cerrar tu bocota? Tienes un pedazo de carne entre los dientes.

-Draco: ¿dónde? ¿DÓNDE? (Draco saca un espejo) OHHH mis dientes! ¡Invasores! *o*

(En eso Hermione escucha a Ron hablando con Ann sobre el engaño que le había echado)

-Hermione: Ya verá, ya verá si se atreverá a engañarme de nuevo!

-Harry: ¡Espera! ¡Espera Herms! ¡Aún no es tu turno!

-Hermione: Ja! Como si me importara.

(Hermione entra con su libro de artículos)

-Draco: Potter, pareces una niña, te dejas dominar por ella. Eres tan patético... JAJAJA

-Harry: ¬¬ Más niña pareces tú, siempre llevas un espejo en tu bolsillo, ¿cuidando que no se te escurra el maquillaje?

-Draco: Cuidado de con quien te enfrentas. Mira que el maquillaje mágico no se cae, para tu información.

-Harry: o_O ¿Usas maquillaje?

-Draco: ¿Qué te pasa Potter? Aquí el ÚNICO gay eres tú. Ah, y bueno, tu amigo Wesel también por supuesto....

(Entra de nuevo Hermione llorando)

-Hermione: Buaaaaa buaaaaaaa ¡Odio al cerebro de hormiga ese!

-Harry: ¿Por qué Herms? Cálmate, no llores.

-Hermione: Me llamó mala amiga ¿No te parece suficiente?

-Harry: No llores más Herms, tu sabes que no has sido mala amiga. Ya deja de señalar a Ron, a veces no sabe lo que dice.

(Ann comienza a llamar a Harry)

-Hermione: (Señalando) ¡QUE NO ESTOY SEÑALANDO A ESE TARADO! ¡SI NO QUE TE TOCA A TI ENTRAR!

-Harry: Ahhhhhh. Ya voy pues.

**Después del programa.**

-"Desconocida": Hola Siri... Cómo estás pasando esta HERMOSA tarde... Creo que no te vendría nada mal un "poco" de "compañía" ¿No es cierto?

-Sirius: ¿Ahhh? Disculpa, pero quién rayos eres... No lo tomes a mal, pero necesitas una operación en... en las... en... Bueno tú sabes.

-"Desconocida": ¿En dónde corazón? ¡Todo lo que quieras lo hago! ¡Todo por ti! (**La "mujer" corrió y se abalanzó sobre Sirius**)

-Sirius: ¡NOOOOO, aléjate mujer endemoniada! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Lo estás desarreglando y me lo acabo de peinar! (**Sirius sale corriendo de la habitación**)

-"Desconocida": ¡Espérate Blackie de mi alma, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos!

-Sirius: ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Me están acosando! ¡Ann! ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estás?

-"Desconocida": Aquí sólo estoy yo para ti, soy la única "mujer" de tu vida y debes admitirlo (**De la nada sale una niña con carteles donde bien se leía: Sirius Black me pertenece**)

-Jade: Mira "cuamita", te me vas largando de aquí porque en la vida de MI hombre, sólo hay espacio para UNA mujer, y ESA MUJER soy YO, así que ve viendo a quien te coges, porque él es mío porque Draquito firmó un contrato conmigo entregándomelo, es MÍ propiedad.

-"Desconocida": Ay chica pero que amargada... Y... ¿No lo quieres compartir?

-Jade: NO, porque el es MÍO, no tuyo pu** de mier**, o bien debería decir puto de mier** porque ni creas que no me he enterado de las falsedades de tu repelente figura. Por cierto, se te está cayendo una.

-"Desconocida": ¡Aquí la falsa eres tú! (**Las dos comienzan una pelea de insultos**)

-Jade: Tú lo que eres es un mari** de ----- (**Le arranca la peluca**) deja de una vez a mi Sirius en paz.

-Sirius: Ya párenle chicas... no se peleen por mí... O bueno, debería decir chicos... No, chicas porque se "supone" que las dos son chicas, pero resulta que al parecer ella no lo es, entonces debería decir chicos... pero por qué chicos si también hay una chica, entonces debería ser chicoa... claro... ¡Miren chicoas! (**Cuando logró decidirse, ya la "desconocida" se había marchado**)

-Jade: MUAJAJAJAJA, NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MÍ (**Suelta una risa malévola**) ahora mi querido Sirius, por salvarte la vida de las manos de Snape, tienes que ir a ver Cicago conmigo, digo "Chicago"

-Sirius: ¡¿ERA SNAPE?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ ESE MARI** HUEV** A TOCARME?!

-Jade: Si, si, si, lo que tú digas, ahora vamos a ver Cicago, oops de nuevo... C-H-I-C-A-G-O. Tú sabes, errores de escritura... Y vaya que pueden cambiar las palabras... Por ejemplo, mariposa, si en vez de poner mariposa, pones, maricosa, ¿Verdad que suena diferente?

-Sirius: (**Confundido**) Mariposa, maricosa, Cicago, Chicago... Nah, no le veo la diferencia... Ahora vamos a ver Cicago pues...

-Draco: ¿Quién va a ver si cagas?  Ignorante el que se atreva.

-Sirius: ¿De dónde saliste tú?

-Draco: Pues de la puerta ¬¬

-Jade: DRAQUITO!!!!!!!! MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (**Jade brinca sobre él**) 

-Draco: SUÉLTAME!!!!!!!! DÉJAME PEDAZO DE LOCA. OK, ¿CÓMO TELO DIGO? Bien, respetuosamente. ¿Podías soltarme?

-Jade: Cuando las vacas vuelen te suelto, además, me arrepiento de haber firmado ese contrato contigo. Yo te quiero a ti y a Sirius, sino, no te suelto.

-Draco: Mira (**Dijo pintándole una paloma**) Tú, quítamela de encima.

-Sirius: jo! Como si fuera a hacerlo. Ahora te la calas, porque yo me voy de rumba.

-Draco: ¡NO, YO YA HE SUFRIDO SUFICIENTE, ADORAN VERME SUFRIR, PERO YA VERÁN, YO LOS HARÉ SUFRIR A TODOS. USTEDES PEDAZOS DE IGNORANTES, SUFRIRÁN LA PEOR PESADILLA DE SUS VIDAS, MORIRÁN DE LOCURA, PORQUE YO DRACO MALFOY, JURO HACERLES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!

-Jade: ¿Ya terminaste?

-Draco: Sí...

-Jade: Entonces vamos los tres juntos a ver "Chicago".

*

-Ron: Hermione se lo merecía. Ella siempre ha sido mala conmigo.

-Harry: Jo! Por favor tío, ella no ha sido ni una pizca de lo que has sido tú con ella.

-Ron: Jo te digo yo a ti. Además, a ver... ¿Qué le he hecho?

-Harry: La engañaste...

-Ron: ¡Está bien! No me lo recuerdes, pero igual...

-Hermione: ¿Qué haces tú hablando con este desgraciado Harry? Me has traicionado! Ahora por eso me voy con Malfoy.

-Harry: ¡Pero Hermys! ¡Draco es un afeminado! ¿No ves que se la pasa con un espejo en manos? ¡Herms!!!!!!!!!!

-Hermione: ¡Claro que no! ¡No es ningún afeminado!

-Ron: NOOOOOO... Simplemente es la figura erótica que usa Snape para todos sus "sueñitos" de amor.

-Hermione: ¡Que Snape sea o no gay no es culpa de Draco!

-Ron: ¡Claro que sí! Después de todo Draco es el que lo provoca!

-Harry: Hermys... perdóname, yo de verdad no quería hablar con Ron, pero él se me acercó... (**Momento de silencio**) Bien, ¿ahora podemos irnos?

-Hermione: Está bien... ¿Qué te parece patear cerdos?

-Harry: No... ya habíamos dicho en el programa que hoy no. Teníamos un juego de monopolio pendiente, vamos antes de que se haga tarde.

-Ron: Chicos... no se vayan... Hey! Harry! Hermione! ¡No me dejen...

-Hermione: Ay será tan divertido (**Y después de jalar a Harry, cerró la puerta en la cara de ron**)

-Ron: Solo... maldita sea, vaya amigos que me tocaron...

-"Desconocida": Tranquilo... que tu nunca vas a estar solo ¡Porque me tienes a mí! (**Y quitando el tono de voz afeminado comenzó a reírse violentamente**)

-Ron: Seeeeh, aja, antes me voy. ¿sabes algo? Vete al cara**

-"Desconocida": Ja! ESO SERA IMPOSIBLE, NO TIENES SALIDA ALGUNA, LAS PUERTAS Y VENTANAS ESTÁN CERRADAS, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ERES TODO MÍO, AHORA NADIE PODRÁ EVITAR QUE TE TORTURE!

-Ron: (**Comienza a gritar auxilio**) 

*

-Harry: Al parecer no hay nadie que quiera jugar monopolio con nosotros... es una gran lástima.

-Hermione: Bueno... entonces ya que no podemos jugar monopolio... por qué no jugamos a otra cosa...

-Harry: Como por ejemplo...

-Hermione: MMMMMmmmm ay tantas cosas que podemos hacer tu y yo solos en esta habitación Harry. 

-Harry: Buff, qué calor hace... Creo que no nos vendría mal...

-Hermione: Sí, yo también creo que no nos vendría nada mal...

-Harry: Es perfecto, nadie nos está viendo, nadie tiene que saber que lo hicimos.

-Hermione: Por supuesto que no. Ahora, hagámoslo.

-Harry: ¿Ahorita?

-Hermione: Si no es ahora, es nunca, es nuestra única oportunidad. Además siempre he querido hacerlo, va a ser la primera vez que lo hago... sabes... estoy un poco nerviosa, porque... puede salirnos mal.

-Harry: Como también puede salirnos muy, pero muy bien.

-Hermione: Y es muy probable que nos salga bien. Ya lo hemos probado bastante en Hogwarts,  aunque ciertamente nunca pudimos terminar...

-Harry: Pero esta vez hay tiempo y ganas de sobra.

-Hermione: ¡Sí Harry! ¡Hagámoslo ya! ¡Tengo demasiado calor como para seguir soportando este estado! ¡Ganas no me faltan!

-Harry: Es por eso que te amo tanto, siempre tan decidida...

-Hermione: Y yo te amo a ti también... Siempre eres tan complaciente...

-Harry: déjame entonces sacar mi palo, porque sin él no podemos empezar.

-Hermione: Sí, eso, eso. Apúrate que ya no aguanto. ¿Quieres que yo te lo saque?

-Harry: está bien, pero con mucho cuidado...

-Hermione: Ay... ay Harry... ¿pero dónde lo metiste?

-Harry: No sé Herms... Tal vez lo dejé en el programa... o en el baño...

-Hermione: ¿pero cómo es posible que tú siendo un hombre mago te despojes de él así tan fácilmente? Debes cuidarte más... Sin él no eres nada Harry... Tú lo sabes.

-Harry: Cierto... pero, es que no sé... Sé que está aquí escondido (**Dijo señalando su pantalón**) Pero no recuerdo donde...

-Hermione: ¡Aquí está! ¡Tu varita! Ya decía yo que era imposible que la perdieras así de fácil. Ahora hagamos el hechizo refrescador... Nunca antes nos había dado tiempo en el colegio cuando estábamos en épocas calurosas. Pero ahora por fin podemos, no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad que nos ha dado la vida.

******

-"Desconocida": (**Apaga la luz**) Muajaja! Ahora que te tengo no te soltaré, pero espérate que necesito secuestrar a otro más MUAJAJA

-Ron: ¿Puedes dejar la risita? Me marea, además es burda de fea, osea, déjame decirte... Y si vas a traer a alguien más, pues trae a una mujer, porque esto de hombre con hombre no me agrada.

-"Desconocida": Cállate, ¿tu crees que me importa? Ya vuelvo, y no te escapes (**La desconocida sale y deja la puerta abierta**)

-Ron: Pero que mujer tan tonta… Digo, que gay, porque no es mujer, es hombre, porque si fuera una mujer realmente no actuaría así, aunque pensándolo bien sí, porque hay mujeres de mujeres…

-"Desconocida": Ay, cállate chica que no me dejas concentrarme.

-Ron: ¿No te habías ido? O.Ô

-"Desconocido": Sí, pero ya regresé.

-Ron: Mierda pero que tienes, un cohete metido en el --------

-"Desconocido": Yo no tengo ------- sino ------- y cállate porque sino no te pongo de compañera a la muchachita ésta, como se llame…

-Jade: JADE, me llamo JADE, ¿qué no sabes hablar? J-A-D-E.

-"Desconocida": Ay pero cambia ese humor mujer, aquí estamos to habe fung gurrl

-Jade: TO HAVE FUN, aparte de GAY, ESTÚPIDO, suéltame, aléjate de mí que me contaminas.

-Draco: No puede ser… estábamos apunto de ir a esa mier** de cine y llega esta psicópata ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?! ¡Es por tu culpa Sirius! ¡Por querer ir a arreglarte el pelo! ¡Te mataré!

-Sirius: Espera, antes quiero aclarar algo, no es pelo, es CABELLO, porque pelo es otra cosa, mira, si quieres te lo explico...

-Draco: ¿Más coloquialmente? Los pelos son los que tienes en el --------

-Sirius: Así me gusta hijo, que vayas al grano, que seas directo, como yo cuando era niño. Recuerdo que mi padre me educó así, pero entonces después las mujeres se espantaban por lo directo que era, la verdad no sé por qué…

-Jade: Ay, ustedes dos CÁLLENSE , estoy cansada de todos, yo lo único que quería era ver CICAGO, pero USTEDES no me dejaron, BUAAA BUAAAAAA (**Jade desaparece de la habitación, pero vuelve a entrar**) Pero PRIMERO, te me quitas ese "desconocida, que no te queda"

-"Desconocida": ¿Y cómo sabes que tengo ese nombre?

-Jade: Porque a mí me da la gana de saberlo, ahora sí, Chao (**Se va**)

-"Snape": Ahora SÍ estamos solos. Muajajaja. Son sólo para mí, esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

-Draco: Qué injusticia, en vez de estar con Ann, estoy aquí con estos gays.

-Ron: ¿GaySSSS? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede amiguito? 

-Draco: Ayyyyy vale, cómo está eso de amiguitos, aléjate po favo

-Sirius: No Draco, es poR favoR, con la R, sino suena raro.

-Snape: Ay, cállense, no he venido aquí para escuchar sus estupideces, sino para quitarles puntos MUAJAJAJAJA, 1999 puntos menos para ti Weasel por ser… por ser tú, y 19.999 puntos menos para Black por quitarme la novia, y... y... 30.000 puntos más para Draco por... por... por no hacer nada.

-Draco: Ejem… profesor, no estamos en Hogwarts por si no se había dado cuenta.

-Snape: ¿A no? ¿Entonces que hace el joven Wesel y usted aquí?

-Sirius: Lo mismo que tú pende**, además, por si no lo sabías (**Dijo imitando a Draco**) YO, el grandísimo y guapo Sirius Black, ya no estudio en ese colegio.

-Productores: OHHHHHHHHH No nos digas.

-Sirius: Sí, sí les digoooooo.

-Todos: ¬¬

-Sirius: ¿Qué? O.o 

-Snape: No importa lo que digas Black, sé que todo esto es un sueño, porque si no lo es... significa... significa que… que… que me han secuestrado!

-Draco: ¿Y quién querría secuestrarte? Digo, quién NO querría secuestrarte (**Todos alzan la mano**) Alcen la mano los que sí, ¿Vio? Todos quieren.

-Snape: Es cierto, todos me aman.

-Draco: Y por eso, en vez de estar aquí, debería estar arreglándose para su cita con ellos, así que por qué no lo hace de una vez?

-Snape: muy buena idea, 7.000 punto más para Slytherin (**Se marcha**)

-Sirius: Lo sacaste! No puedo creerlo!

-Draco: Ha! Es que soy el mejor.

-Karol: Aja! Ahí estás mi niñito consentido, ven que sino yo voy!

-Draco: NOOOOOOO, otra más no!!!!!!

-Sirius: Draco, no has considerado la idea de que puedes ser hijo mío? Tienes todas las de ser, las mujeres te persiguen tal cual como a mí.

-Jade: Saben? Ahora que lo pienso YO no tengo por qué irme, son ustedes. Así que LARGO de aquí, vamos, fuera. Por cierto Siri bello de mi vida, ¿Quévas a hacer esta noche tú solito?

-Sirius: Lo que hacen los hombres cuando están solitos en la noche.

-Jade: Y no te gustaría hacerlo pero más real? Digo, no te gustaría que fuera contigo? Te aseguro que se te haría muuucho mejor.

-Sirius: ¿En serio? Y yo pensaba que eso era cosa sólo de hombres, y, ¿Cómo lo haces tú, ¿En la cama o en el sillón?

-Jade: pues en la cama.

-Sirius: Naaaaaah, no creo que podamos entonces, porque a mí me gusta el sillón, la cama es muy ruidosa, entonces no puedo escuchar las palabras.

-Jade: Bueno, entonces será en el sillón, pero eso no es como que un poco pequeño?

-Sirius: Para una sola persona no, pero, por lo menos si tu vas, pues ponemos dos sillones y ya.

-Jade: Pero se haría más difícil la cosa, tú sabes, dos sillones.

-Sirius: Dos sillones ¿Qué? Uno tú y uno yo, si quieres después turnamos, la verdad no sé por qué tanto rollo.

-Jade: Bueno si tú lo dices… Entonces nos vemos ésta noche.

-Sirius: De acuerdo, pero llévate tu comida porque no tengo más y sólo alcanza para mí. Y si quieres ponte algo abrigado, porque te aviso que hace frío.

-Jade: ¿Abrigado? Pero… Vaya, que forma tan peculiar de hacerlo tienes tú, pero viniendo de ti creo que va a ser muy buena. Estoy ansiosa.

-Sirius: ¿Qué le ves de emocionante? Siempre creí que las mujeres nos juzgaban por eso, pero ya veo que no.

-Jade: No es que los juzguemos, sino que nos parece innecesario hacerlo, digo, para eso se buscan una mujer y listo.

-Sirius: Pero si eso bien se puede hacer solo. 

-Jade: Sí… pero acompañado es mejor ¿No crees?

-Sirius: Supongo, nunca lo he intentado.

-Jade: QUÉ????????? CÓMO QUE NUNCA???????

-Sirius: Es que siempre pensé que ver televisión no era taaaaan excitante para las mujeres.

-Jade: Ver… tele… ahhhhh???????

-Sirius: Ya sabes, sentarse frente a la tele con palomitas y atragantarse hasta que vomites… Eso que siempre hacn los hombres cuando están solos.

-Jade: O_O Oh Dios. Pero si tú no eres muggle! Puedes hacer otras cosas!

-Sirius: Vienes o no? Porque sino no te busco el mueble. 

-Jade: esteeeem, bueno, yo creo que se me olvidaba que tenía algo que hacer, chaito.

-Sirius: Que mujer tan extraña.

-Karol: Has visto a mi niño de cuna de oro?????????? Lo he perdido, se me escapó. Tan bello él.

-Sirius: Te refieres a Draco?

-Karol: Síiiiiiii a mi niñito mimado, ¿Dónde está?

(**Sirius ve a Draco haciéndole señas**)

-Sirius: Pero mira! Está allá haciéndote señas para que vayas! Vamos, aprovecha la oportunidad, que de estas no hay todos los días.

-Draco:  MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE TE ENGENDRARON BLACK!, TE ODIO!

-Karol: No te me alteres mi niñito consentido, aquí estoy yo para hacerte sentir mejor. Ven pues, te esto esperando.

-Nati: ATENCIÓN A TODOS! UNA NUEVA SECCIÓN HA SIDO CREADA EN EL PROGRAMA, SE LLAMA "MUÉRETE DE LO MALO" Y ES DIRIGIDA POR… NATI, PRODUCIDA POR… NATI, Y PRESENCIADA POR… NATIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Richard: Por favor, chicos, todos acérquense o esta niña me va a matar…

*

-Nati: Bien, ha empezado nuestra primera edición, de "Muérete de lo malo". La primera parte de nuestro programa serán… Chistes!, la segunda parte de nuestro programa será de… Chistes!, y nuestra tercera parte del programa será de… Chistes! Ehhhhhh! Ahora bien, empecemos. ¿Qué es una cosa azul y amarilla en una licuadora? Ahhhh? Ahhh?

-Draco: ¿qué es una licuadora?

-Hermione: Artefacto muggle utilizado principalmente para la…

-Ron: No empieces Hermione, nos confundes más.

-Sirius: Yo sé! Yo sé! Es… un… un… o… Draco… Draco con… pantalones… o sino un… un… gato.

-Nati: NO! Estuvo cerca! Y la respuesta correcta es... Un pollito policía!

-Todos: o.Ô ahhh?

-Nati: prosigo. ¿Qué son cosillas blancas en el suelo?

-Harry: Bacterias?

-Hermione: ¬¬ Harry…

-Harry: Qué?…

-Draco: Son Potters pequeños y desnudos.

-Harry: Ja, ha, muy gracioso Malfoy.

-Nati: No!, son hormiguitas haciendo la primera comunión.

-Ron: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Después de cinco minutos… 

-Ron: jajaja… jajaja… Qué… qué son hormiguitas y qué es la primera comunión?

-Todos: ¬¬

-Nati: El siguiente. Ésta era una vez un pollito que entró en un ascensor y se encontró con un cuatriboluo, llega y le pregunta. Señor, cuál es su nombre? El hombre responde: Bond, James Bond, y tú, cómo te llamas? A lo que el pollito responde: llito, pollito.

-Jade: Y… se supone que me tengo que reír? (**Nati está muerta de la risa y todos la ven con cara rara**) Espérate… ja… ja… ja. Ya? Continúa.

-Nati: Ajaaaaaa veo que les gusta. Qué es algo negro y azul pegado a la pared?  
-Snape: esa me la sé, y a que no fallo. Es Black.

-Sirius: Cómo que Black?

-Nati: no! Ustedes no saben acertar! Es una mosca con jeans! Por Dios esa estaba facilísima. Sigo. Esta era una vez, más dos son tres.

-Hermione: Qué, qué????????????????

-Nati: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA a que ese estuvo bueno?

-Grilitos: cri cri, cri cri.

-Nati: Eso fue todo por el día de hoy, por último, la canción de despedida.

Te lo juro pana, te lo juro pana 

**_Que la leche está más cara que la marihuana_**

**_Que la cocaína que la medicina_**

**_Que la pepsicola que la cocacola_**

**_Que las prostitutas que los transformistas_**

**_Corre coño e madre que te tiran bombas_**

**_Fuma marihuana pero no te escondas_**

**_Vete a tu casa a tirarte un peo...._**

-Richard: ejem, corte, corte, corte!!!!!!!!!!

**Notas de la autora:****__**

Weeeeeenas^^  jeje, perdonen por la tardanza pero con los otros fics no he podido, sé que estuvo malo jeje pero algo es algo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews jejeje y hasta la proxima entrevista con Hermione. Si quieren dejen sus preguntas.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**V**

**Lis Jade Black.**

****


End file.
